starship_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
FTL Propulsion System Guide
There is another relevant article by Galactipod that conflicts with this one. Neither of these articles is more canon than the other, so use whichever one you prefer. The F-42-B "Odyssey" '''is a cutting-edge '''FTL System, '''installed on the HCR-146 Emissary, that makes it possible to cover interstellar distances in short timeframes. The device operates by folding space around the ship using exotic matter created from dark matter. To operate, the drive requires power from the reactor and a sufficient amount of dark matter (automatically gathered during sublight operations). The drive is capable of achieving the speed of '''250 c (250 times the speed of light), however, no course corrections are possible during transit, requiring the precise computation of flight plans. Due to the system's size and tight integration with the hull, refits of the drive are lengthy and expensive, also requiring the use of a dry dock. This manual serves to instruct navigators and engineers on the operation of the drive. Overview of systems Warning '''Ensure all subsystems are functional before attempting to activate the drive. Support Systems Vital systems that aren't a part of the drive. Navigation Computer Located in the server room, this computer is responsible for computing the spacecraft's location and all FTL flight plans, assisting the navigator in avoiding hazards and interpreting flight information from sensors. Special '''Navigation Cards store flight and exploration data, as well as the galaxy map. As long as a subspace communications 'datalink' is active, the computer will automatically update maps and broadcast information about the vessel's position to SDCN Command.' Dark Matter Handling System A system of special intakes located on the hull (near the aft) connected to a storage tank. The contents of the tank are stabilized with electromagnets, to prevent the dark matter from becoming too unstable to be used. 'Note Unstable dark matter can still be stabilized and is not considered a hazard. In case of power failure, this system can be restored after other vital systems. FTL Sensor Array Powerful sensors separate from the regular array. Used primarily for measuring flight parameters and collision avoidance. Located on the external hull, protected by safety covers unless in active use. FTL drive subsystems Main Control Computer Powerful CPU controlling all FTL drive subsystems. Subsystems must be perfectly synchronized to prevent accidents during drive operations. Supercapacitors Large supercapacitors capable of storing the massive amount of power required to operate the drive. The amount of charge that has to be amassed changes according to the distance of the jump. Capacitors are the primary limitation on the craft's jump range. Warning '''Overcharging the capacitors may lead to damage. Conversion Unit Uses power stored in the '''supercapacitors to convert raw, stable dark matter into exotic matter used for folding space. Exotic Matter Emitter System Small dispensers located on the entire length of the hull. Used for dispensing exotic matter prepared in the conversion unit 'into the craft's exterior, to create a warp bubble by folding space. Drive operations The following process is used to begin faster-than-light travel. Route planning 'Note FTL travel can be activated without a set route (blind jump), however, creating a flight plan drastically decreases the chance of any accidents occurring. In case of emergency, flight plans aid rescue teams in finding the craft. Route planning is achieved by using the Navigation Computer. The route planner can be accessed on the bridge navigation consoles. The computer will automatically create an optimal route based on the selected destination and current position. Automatic planning will avoid hazards, but they must be added to the map (manually, or by downloading flight information via datalink). The route can then be modified or saved into the flight plan. Modify routes to avoid hazards, scheduled stops, or scan celestial bodies before departing for the destination. While planning routes, always ensure you have enough dark matter to perform emergency jumps. Pre-jump checks Note '''The following checklist must be followed every ten jumps. Report any problems to the nearest service technician. #Ensure hull integrity has not been compromised. #Set '''Navigation Computer and Main Control Computer '''to self-diagnostics mode. #Change the '''Supercapacitor '''setting to TEST. The modules will attempt to charge and discharge. #Check the structural integrity of the '''Dark Matter Handling storage tank. Ensure electromagnets are operational and synchronized. #Set FTL Sensor Array '''to self-diagnostics mode. Safety covers should open and close three times, before the proximity alarm sounds. The FTL speed indicator should display the maximum speed of 250c and slowly decrease. #Change the '''Conversion Unit setting to TEST. A small amount of dark matter will be converted and ejected. #Activate the Exotic Matter Emitter System TEST setting. A small amount of dark matter will be ejected through the system. #Update flight logs with results of the pre-jump checks and ensure all modules have been restored to normal operations mode. Jump preparations Warning '''Operation of the FTL drive without orders from the Captain or First Officer is strictly prohibited in normal conditions. After route planning is complete, the flight plan must be selected as 'Active' in the '''Navigation Computer. The system will calculate the required capacitor charge. Change the capacitor setting from OFF to CHRG, or AUTO, depending on your orders. Inform the onboard personnel to take jump stations or action stations (depending on destination threat level) over the PA system. Engineering teams must be on duty during FTL drive activation and deactivation. Change Dark Matter Handling System setting to FTL (ignore if set to AUTO). Change the Conversion Unit '''setting to ON. Conversion will stop automatically once the exotic matter amount specified in the flight plan is reached (supercapacitor power will be depleted). Select the '''FTL Sensor Array '''FULL setting. This will open all safety covers and activate all sensors. Set '''Exotic Matter Emitter System arming switch to ON position. Retract External Equipment including the main sensor array, fuel scoop, and the long-range communications array. Transmit a final warning on the PA system. All EVA operations must be suspended for the duration of the jump. Once all personnel are onboard, seal airlocks and hangar doors. Maneuver execution Note 'Bridge personnel must be present at their stations during FTL drive activation and deactivation. The engineering officer is the only exception to this rule. Department directors' (medical, science) and armed forces command personnel (marines, spec ops) presence is not mandatory. The Captain or First Officer must arm the ignition switch using the biometric scanners located on the command seats and saying out loud "FTL maneuver execution authorized". This will arm the ignition switch and lift its safety cover. The '''Main Control System '''will perform a final check. Once the 'all green' message is displayed, the ignition switch may be pressed to initiate the maneuver. After activation is complete, ensure all flight parameters are within safety limits. Bridge officers may be dismissed after confirming flight stability. Use PA to dismiss personnel from jump stations. Maneuver conclusion 'Warning 'After maneuver conclusion, the ship will be left vulnerable while it's shield generator reboots. Once the craft approaches the destination, the '''Navigation Computer '''will broadcast an approach alert over the PA system. Bridge personnel should return to their stations and prepare for action. It is recommended to set the weapons arming switch to ON before deactivating the drive. The deceleration phase will begin automatically. The craft will decelerate down to 0.000001 c (about 300 m/s). Once it reaches that speed, the '''Exotic Matter Emitter System '''will automatically cut out the exotic matter supply, collapsing the warp bubble. Further deceleration is performed using the primary engines. 2 minutes after the warp bubble collapse, all FTL drive systems will return to default settings. Cooldown phase The FTL drive system will require a 5-minute cooldown phase before another maneuver can be executed. 'Note 'The FTL drive has a small system connected to the primary reactor cooling system. During the cooldown phase, the coolant amount taken from the main flow can be regulated using reactor controls. Concluding Maneuver before reaching the destination Select the 'Cancel maneuver' option on the Navigation Computer flight options page. The Captain or First Officer must authorize this action by using the biometrics scanner and saying "FTL maneuver cancellation authorized." The craft will automatically execute the deceleration phase after receiving authorization. Emergency Stop 'Warning 'Use of this procedure without justification is strictly prohibited. This action will be saved in the flight log. In case of emergency, an FTL maneuver can be stopped without authorization and the use of normal equipment. A small tank located near the nose of the ship stores emergency Exotic matter that can be used to slow down the ship in case of emergency, or sustain a collapsing warp bubble. Open the emergency access panel under the navigation console. Turn the 'Emergency console access' lever. The console's screen will lift, showing emergency controls. In the section 'DAMAGED SYSTEMS' turn switch position to DMG next to every system that is inoperable. Doing this will prevent the functions of those systems from being used during the procedure. For example, if sensors are damaged, the emergency stop controller will ignore the data received from the sensors. Below the DAMAGED SYSTEMS board, is the EMRG EMES mode selector. This switch selects the mode of the emergency Exotic Matter Emitters of the tank. If stopping the ship is impossible, the matter may be used to sustain the warp bubble until the evacuation is complete. Select the setting depending on instructions from the emergency display. 'Note 'The procedure can be performed without disabling modules. Do not select DMG if a module is operational. Next to the DAMAGED SYSTEMS section is the velocity selector. The selector will be automatically synchronized with FTL Sensor data if the system is operational. If it is not, the velocity can be set manually using the flight log as a data source. Under the velocity selector is the Emergency Stop alarm switch, labeled EMRG ALARM. Select the ON setting when executing the procedure. The final instrument in this section of the panel is the arming key reader. The Captain and Engineering Officer have both been provided with an arming key used to activate the self-destruct system. Both keys must be in use at the same time for activation to go through. The self-destruct system will only be used if an emergency stop is impossible and ship evacuation is required. 'Note 'Your captain has been briefed on the use of the self-destruct system before boarding the craft. In the final section of the panel, there's a control display, that can be used to view this manual, the procedure's log, and flight parameters. The display will inform you, if safe deceleration is possible, and instruct you to evacuate the ship if it isn't. The display will also provide you with additional information about resolving the emergency situation. Under the display is the execution switch, protected by a safety cover. Before executing the procedure, announce safety information over the PA system. In case of an Emitter System failure, the tank will be using emergency emitters to decelerate the craft. If the use of emergency emitters is required, all personnel must use safety restraints to avoid medical emergencies caused by turbulence. When all required steps have been completed, lift the safety cover and hold down the execution switch for 5 seconds. After the procedure is completed, assess the situation, assist with medical emergencies and critical repairs, then report the situation to SDCN Command using the Long Range Communications array. 'Note 'Detailed information about emergency stop controller operation is available in the engineering handbook. 'Note '''Information about post-destruction operations is available in the Emergency Handbook located inside every FTL escape pod. Your captain has been briefed on those procedures before boarding the craft. Preparing the Emergency Stop system for another use After the Emergency Stop procedure is used, the system has to be prepared to be used again. Emergency Emitters are one-time use components and have to replaced if used. Emergency Exotic Matter tank has to be refilled if used. The Emergency Stop controller has to be restarted and recalibrated from the engineering control room. Once those procedures are completed, the system will once again be operational. Emergencies In-flight drive failure or warp bubble collapse During an in-flight drive failure event, the warp bubble will begin running out of Exotic Matter sustaining it. This event occurs when the '''Supercapacitors, Conversion Unit, or the Exotic Matter Emitter System is inoperable. Refer to the Emergency Stop section of the manual. If an emergency stop is impossible, activate the self-destruct sequence and evacuate ship using FTL escape pods. Exotic matter amount exceeds safety limits Exotic matter can be stabilized by the Conversion Unit and safely ejected into the exterior. If the amount surpasses critical safety limits, both the storage tanks and Conversion Unit 'can be ejected before they deal critical damage to the craft's interior. 'Warning Ejecting the Conversion Unit will render the ship unable to execute FTL maneuvers. Do not eject the Conversion Unit unless the Exotic Matter buildup has exceeded critical safety levels. In-flight system failures. Refer to the Emergency Stop section of the manual. Category:FTL Category:Guides Category:Community-made